Snowfall
by Found Wanderer
Summary: A change in weather, and a change in lives. DL oneshot.


Snowfall

A/N: Just some fluffiness, set a couple years in the future (at least I hope so). Reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own them. Santa gave them to CBS instead.

* * *

Danny stood, mesmerized by the object in his hand. He watched as the many angles made the light bounce and reflect back towards him, tiny rainbows flashing here and there. This one little object could change his life forever, and the thought made a knot in his stomach. His heartbeat seemed to race at the mere thought of what he was about to do. He had never felt such a strange mix of fear, anticipation, and joy.

"Hey, Danny," Stella's voice startled him from his stupor as she entered the locker room. "You're headed out early."

"Yeah, I'm taking Lindsay out tonight," he replied, never lifting his gaze as he fingered the black velvet.

He didn't realize Stella was right beside him until he heard her small gasp, "Oh, Danny, it's beautiful!"

For a moment she was speechless, covering her mouth with her hand, until a proud smile spread across her face. "I never thought I'd see the day," she sighed and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Me neither," Danny replied, placing the tiny box in his pocket and closing his locker. He let out a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders. He gave a small laugh, "I don't know what's gotten into me Stel."

She chuckled softly and pulled him into a hug, "It's called love, Danny."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before they pulled apart.

"Well, wish me luck," Danny said turning to leave.

"I don't need to," Stella called after him, making him turn around at the doorway.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"If she loves you half as much as I know she does, then you have nothing to worry about," she replied.

He flashed her his classic smirk before continuing on his way. Stella watched him go with her hands on her hips and a grin on her face before shaking her head and laughing to herself as she went to open her locker.

* * *

"That was fast," Mac commented, as Danny placed his finished report on the desk.

"Er, yeah, I'm kinda anxious to get out of here as quick as possible," Danny replied.

"Special plans with Lindsay?" Mac asked, ironically.

"Yeah, you could definitely say that," Danny stated. Mac seemed to catch the hidden meaning.

"You're going to ask her, aren't you?" he asked knowingly, stopping Danny as he was about to leave the office.

Danny turned around, surprised, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Mac laughed softly, "I'm paid to be observant; you've been fidgety and distracted all day."

Danny gave a sheepish smile, before his nerves caught up with him again.

"How're you feeling?" Mac asked, seeing the change of expression in his employee's face.

"I'm so scared right now, Mac, I have no idea what I'm doing," Danny admitted stressfully.

"You don't need to," Mac replied calmly.

Danny gave a confused look, so he continued, "When you love someone that much, you'd be surprised how naturally it comes out."

Danny smiled gratefully, "Yeah, but that's just the first part, I mean, its not like I've ever had something like this before. I'm still not sure if…" he trailed off.

"If you can do it?" Mac finished his sentence, "No one's ever sure."

"Do you think I can do it Mac?" Danny asked, something he'd been wondering for a while now.

"A few years ago, I'd have had my doubts. But I've seen what she's done to you," he told him with a slight smirk.

Danny laughed and headed for the door once again, "You have no idea."

"And Danny," Mac paused, "I'm proud of you."

Danny grinned; he had wanted to hear that for so long. "Thanks Mac."

* * *

Danny was starting to feel like a wimp. He could chase down suspects and make them crack in the interrogation rooms, but he couldn't bring himself to say four little words. This was starting to get ridiculous. Lindsay had asked him twice already if he was feeling all right, and if he wasn't careful she'd figure everything out before he had even built up his courage. There had been several windows of opportunity throughout dinner, and during each one he had opened and closed his mouth without saying anything. The time dwindled away and before Danny knew it they were in a cab on their way home. He fingered the box in his pocket as he watched Lindsay gaze out of the window.

"Stop!" she cried out suddenly, and the cab lurched forward forcefully.

"Montana, what are you doing?" Danny asked amazed, as she climbed out of the cab excitedly.

Danny paid the driver quickly and followed her, "Linds, what-" he began to ask, but she cut him off.

"Quick, come on, I'll show you," she told him as she pulled him by the hand, across the street and into Central Park.

The sharp, early-December air nipped his face and burned his lungs as Danny jogged to keep up with her. She raced down a path until coming to an open clearing of trees, where she finally stopped.

"Look," she said, tilting her head upwards.

Danny followed her gaze, curiously. He squinted his eyes, and was able to make out tiny little white flakes falling towards them. A few even landed on his glasses.

"First snow of the year," he stated breathlessly.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she said softly.

"It's perfect," he stated, wrapping her up in his arms from behind and burying his face in her now white-speckled curls.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she said, never looking away from the endless blue depths of his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, suddenly very serious. "I love you so much I…I can't even begin to express it…I mean…I can't even…" he stuttered.

"…Put it in words?" she asked quietly. "Me neither."

He pulled her closer to him, capturing her lips with his. He poured everything he had, every bit of emotion into that kiss. Sure there had been plenty of other kisses, many much less chaste than this one, but never had his heart swelled so much before. Every bit of feeling he had seemed to be matched in every bit she sent shivering down his spine. The blanket of snow continued to fall around them, but each was far too caught up with emotion to feel time passing.

When they finally pulled apart slightly, Danny rested his forehead on hers.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered.

She pulled back from him, astonished. "What?" she asked, in a gasp of air.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated louder, falling to one knee and pulling out the black box from his pocket.

Lindsay just stared at him, covering her mouth as tears began to cloud her vision. She blinked and a few rolled down her cheek as she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, finally finding her voice, "Yes, yes!" she exclaimed louder and threw her arms around him as he picked her up and spun her around.

Setting her down, Danny kissed her again, then took the glove off her left hand so he could place the ring on her finger. Smiling, he wiped the remaining tears and snowflakes from her red cheeks. Lindsay gazed down at their entwined fingers, particularly at the one that was now covered by a silver band and round-cut diamond.

"Does it feel strange?" Danny asked her.

"No," she stated simply, looking up at him lovingly, "Nothing has ever felt so right."

Fin.


End file.
